Display panels are applied in various technical fields for forming specific images. In related arts, a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in an array are disposed on a display panel, and a plurality of sub-pixel combinations can form different images on the display panel.
In related arts, a plurality of sub-pixels need to be connected to power supply terminals through wirings or lines. During providing of a driving voltage to the plurality of sub-pixels by the power supply terminals, sub-pixels on a side of the display panel far from the power supply terminals have a voltage drop due to wiring or line resistance, resulting in that the brightness of sub-pixels near the power supply terminals is greater than the brightness of sub-pixels far from the power supply terminals. As a result, the brightness of the display panel is uneven.
In related arts, the voltage drops caused by the wiring is generally reduced by increasing the line width to reduce the impedance of the line, thereby reducing the brightness difference at both sides of the display panel. However, the effect of this method is not obvious.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may include information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to those of ordinary skill in the art.